Birthday Wishes
by AncientHouseOfBlack
Summary: A series of drabbles concentrating on different characters of the Harry Potter novels and the birthday wishes they make.
1. Harry

**I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. **

**So i'm planning on doing a series of drabbles on different characters birthdays and the wishes they make, hope you like it :)**

_Harry Potter's 11th Birthday, in Harrys perspective._

* * *

><p>"Make yer wish Harry" Hagrid grinned, holding out the slightly squashed cake.<p>

I shut my eyes, and thought hard. One wish, that's all I get. This one wish will have to make me satisfied for the rest of the forthcoming year, I mean its not everyday a giant blows down the door of the decayed lighthouse and acknowledges me.

"C'mon Harry, blow out yer candles, make yer wish" said Hagrid.

I haltered for a split second.

"Okay Hagrid, I've got it" I smiled, drawing a deep breath ready to blow out the candles.

Once again I closed my eyes, and wished hard, "I wish for a place were I'm normal, a place people appreciate me, a place I can call home."

And for the first time in my life, I felt lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Review please :)<strong>


	2. Ginny

**Ginnys, 15th birthday**

* * *

><p>I stared at the candles glowing upon the cake, the heat blazing my face as I stepped further to gain a closer look. 15 candles.<p>

"Make a wish Ginny" Mother called from behind.

"I wish this be the year he notices me, and not just for his best friends little sister" I muttered under my breath.

Smiling, I leaned forward a little more and blew out the candles, casting darkness around the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	3. Luna

**Luna's 14th birthday**

* * *

><p>"Luna, make your wish" my father whispered, holding out the cake.<p>

The cake was rather extraordinary to look at, and it had me thinking, what if this was my final birthday? What if this was my last wish? These questions swirled throughout my mind, creating a whirlpool of possible wishes yet none of them seemed appropriate. A wish should always been something you long for, something you have always dreamt of, not a petty little nargle for a pet or for to become head girl at Hogwarts. A wish has to come from the heart.

"Okay Dad, I'm ready" I muttered.

I stared at the candles, the light dancing in front of my eyes.

"I wish to find a group where I belong, where I am accepted, a group who I can call friends" I whispered, shutting my eyes tight.

With one final peak at the candles, I then blew them out, like any other previous birthday. However, this birthday, unlike the others, I felt a hint of hope glow from within me, as though my wish had been answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, would love to know what you think and if you have any requests for characters :)<strong>


	4. Severus Snape

**Sorry, it has taken so long for an update, been so busy with exams!**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to Severus, happy birthday to Severus.."<p>

Grudgingly I placed down the Daily Prophet, glaring upon my intruders. Birthdays were something I did not like. The singing, the cheering, the wishes-why bother? Wishing was for children and in the end all children grow up. I learned the hard way-my wishes were not answered unlike the swine _James Potter_, why did he get the girl? Sure, that was the way everyone expected, why would a _Gryffindor_ even consider a _Slytherin_? Even I rooted for James in the end, who could love _me_ compared to him?

Parting from my thoughts, I glanced at the faces smiling down at me, holding the giant cake, covered with glowing candles. Dumbledore, the fool, singing away, Flitwick standing short and proud, puffing out his chest with pride at his successful attempt of changing the staff into a walking singing choir. The daft fool. Why put the effort in?

"Make a wish Severus" said Dumbledore.

A wish. That was easy, for them all to go away. Yes, that would be it. Yet before blowing out the candles, I noticed a tuft of red hair standing in the doorway. _Lily_. Lowering my guard, letting my emotions get the better of me, I made my wish. _Let her be safe_.

It wasn't until later that evening I remembered the way Dumbledore looked upon me as I blew out the candles. The look he held in his eyes. A look of knowing.

"Don't let anyone know your wish Severus, otherwise It won't happen, its bad luck" my Mother used to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	5. Dean Thomas

**Here we are, another chapter! Thanks to the people who read and especially to those who review! Any ideas for the next chapter? **

* * *

><p>"Dean, mate, happy birthday!" Seamus called out from across the Common room.<p>

I glanced over to him, smiling at the large chocolate cake he was carrying over, attracting a small crowd of fellow Gryffindors. The cake, smothered in heavenly chocolate icing, enriched with a waft of Butterbeer made its way towards me. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione-everyone I called my friend stood before me, singing at the top of their voices, determined to embarrass me infront of the older, mature Gryffindors who were watching from the corner. Typical, the day Angelina looks over at me is the day my friends are singing an altered, slightly ruder version of happy birthday.

"Seamus, you need to light the candles" Ron called out.

"Ron, don't rush me, I'm working on it" Seamus replied, raising his wand.

"Wait Seamus, don't use incen-"

BOOOM! The cake exploded , splattering every side of the room, at every possible angle. I couldn't help but allow my smile creep along my face. Seamus stood, holding a plate, with the debris of the explosion in the form of a mushy, unattractive lump of chocolate cake, wincing slightly.

The roar of laughter filled the room, every corner came alive with the sound of cheerfulness. Who in their right mind would allow Seamus to light a cake?

"Dean, don't worry, I managed to save this candle, I knew this would happen, I did tell them someone responsible should light the cake, but no, no one listens to me" Hermione huffed, staggering to the front of the crowd, covered head to toe in chocolate.

Looking into her hands, I saw the candle she held. The majestic striped structure of wax extended up from her palm, the lit candle dancing infront of my eyes.

"Make a wish" smiled Hermione.

Shutting my eyes, I racked my brains thinking of what to wish for. Half smiling, I looked into the candle.

"I wish for West Ham to win the Premier League" I whispered, blowing out the candle.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Review? :)<strong>


End file.
